In a lead-acid battery or cell comprising a fibre particularly carbon fibre electrode or electrodes, typically a very low electrical resistance and mechanically durable connection is required between the conductive fibre electrode material and a connector or lug (herein generally referred to as lug) to the external circuit.
Our PCT international patent application discloses a method for forming a lug on an electrically conductive fibre material electrode element which comprises pressure impregnating lug material typically in a die, to surround and/or penetrate fibres of the fibre material.
To enable fast high volume manufacture of multiple electrodes some form of continuous lug forming process is required.